


Dream ...

by Callitwhatyouwant



Series: Afire Love ( Kimilia one shots ) [2]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callitwhatyouwant/pseuds/Callitwhatyouwant
Summary: Just read it....I'm not good at summary





	Dream ...

 

_Emilia_

 

 

Her heart was beating very fast. She never felt like this before. Her brown hair was free on her shoulder beautifully…. And her dress …. It was to long but she liked it because she knew he like this kind of dress….

She looked at those little children; they were playing with happiness. They didn’t have stress like her. They were just little kids which were chosen by him… just like her … she was his chosen one too.

It was still unbelievable. If someone told her about this night a year ago, she knew she would laugh. But now ….. Everything had changed …. He told everything and changed everything … just like she did ….

She closed her eyes and tried to remember that night… that night which changed everything…

 

 .................................

 

**Flashback**

 

 

Knock ….

Knock ….

_ Yes?

She stood to open the door.

_ I brought you new towel madam.

A girlish voice answered from behind the door. _"  She must be the handmaiden “_. When she opened the door, her eyes met those brown eyes.

_ Kit!

She started laughing as he hugged her tighter than ever. He pressed her to himself and Emilia felt that he smell her body perfume.

_ I can’t breathe anymore Kit.

When he pulled away she looked at him with smile. His beard was shorter than usual, she knew he couldn’t get rid of that beard cause he got use to it. And his hair… his hair was really short and there was no evidence of those lovely curls.

_ You look good Harington.

He smiled as he closed the door.

_ Well… Thank you.

He walked in to the room and sat on her bed.

_ So, when did you arrived?

_ This morning. I wanted to come sooner but I couldn’t.

Kit didn’t answer her.

_ I wish you brought me here sooner.

_ We can go everywhere you want. I have a lot of free time this week.

She sat next to him.

_ I thought you want to go to honeymoon with Rosie.

He shook his head.

_ I’m not in the mood of traveling.

His hand moved closer to her hand and his fingers touched her. She ignored it and looked at him again.

_ If I could, I would stay in my apartment in London forever.

Before his hands reach hers, she stood and tried to change the topic.

_ Would you like some coffee?

He shook his head again. _“ is he want to say no whole night?”_ She sat the other side of bed and pretended like she was make her suitcase clean.

_ Why did you came here Kit? Tomorrow is very big day for you. You’ll be get married. You must be at home now.

He didn’t answer to that question. He lied down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She didn’t say anything either. She just listened to his breath…. That was what she did when they were alone.

_ Emilia ….

She turned and looked at him.

_ Yes?

_ Will you do me a favor?

_ Yeah.

He looked at her with his puppy eyes and she knew it was the death of her.

_ Will you lie with me for a while?

_ But…

_ Please …

His broken voice and sad eyes broke her too. She nodded and lie next to him. As soon as she lied, he put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. She couldn’t resist and put her had on his chest and beating heart. Even his heart beating was a great melody to her.

She didn’t know how long they’ve been like that; all she knew was she felt great in his arms. It was like home to her.

_ I can’t do that Millie. I can’t.

_ You can’t do what?

She whispered as she raised her head and looked into his eyes.

_ I can’t marry Rose.

Emilia nearly jumped of his words. She sat on the bed and looked at him with wide eyes.

_ What? Are you mad?

He sat again and grabbed her hands.

_ If loving you is madness, I want to be mad.

_“Loving? What the hell he means? He can’t... he can’t…”_

Her mouth was locked and she couldn’t talk anymore. So Kit stood and looked straight in to her eyes.

_ I want to talk Emilia. I want you to say nothing and just listen to me.

She nodded with stress. She was scared… really scared…

_ I always loved you Emilia and I know you know it well. You know there is a spot in my heart that will never belong to anyone but you...I came here to see you.. I wanted to be calm but I couldn’t…. I love you Emilia… I need you like a heart needs beat… I can’t give Rose happiness because my heart is here...  Because it’s yours… I tried to deny it but I fail.

Her heart stopped for a minute. Every single word, made her shiver… it was mad…

_ Tomorrow is your wedding, you can’t do this now. It’s too late Kit.

He sat on his knees and looked into her eyes.

_ It’s not too late if you want me too.

Emilia’s eyes became full of tears. That was her fear since Kit and Rose started a relationship.

_ I don’t want to be whore. I don’t want any one hate me.

Her voice was trembling now.

_ If you ruin everything because of me I don’t know how to answer. You know what people will say? You know….

_ Sh! Sh! I know it’s hard but we can face everything together.

He put her finger on her lips.

_ I don’t give a damn about them. One day you came into my life and now... you are my life. I just want to be with you my life.

 She put her head on his shoulder and started to cry hard.

_ Kit….

_ Emilia... Just say yes then nothing can come between you and I.

She couldn’t stop her feeling. She wished she could but it was out of control. She loved Kit and she couldn’t deny it anymore.

So she raised her head and nodded. Kit smiled and pressed his lips to hers….. How much it was sweet for her… he was her everything…

When they broke apart, he took a deep breath. There was no evidence of sadness in his eyes now. He was just like the first day she met him.  She knew he had pain in his heart. Just like her…. She was going to be the main reason for everything. He never wanted to break anyone heart and now he was going to tell he didn’t love someone for 6 years.

_ I will go to her right now Emilia. I will tell everything tonight and finish everything. I will finish this distance between us.

Emilia smiled as she wiped her tears. He stood and walked towards the door.

_ Don’t cry until I came back. Then we will cry together. 

She smiled as he closed the door. Then she lied down and closed her eyes. She whispered only one thing until he came back:

_  I love you my crazy Kitten.

 

………………..

 

 

_ Emilia? Dear?

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

_ Are you ready?

She smiled and nodded. He nodded too and gave his arms to escort Emilia. Before the door opened, she looked again at the man who was bringing her to him.

Richard Harington ….. Kit’s father… he was a real man… When Kit told he wanted to be with her, the first person who accepted her was him. He was kind... Just like him …

The doors opened and she saw nothing but him… he was standing at the end of the aisle, with big smile on his face. She smiled when he saw his smile.

She didn’t know how she walked until she reached him. Everyone was there but she didn’t see anyone but him… Kit … her Kit…

_ You look like an angle Millie.

He whispered quickly. She smiled and whispered back:

_ You are not bad yourself Kitten.

When the priest started talking again she didn’t heard anything. Again it was just him and her….. She couldn’t wait anymore to become his wife… she couldn’t wait to share a home with him …..

She saw his lips opened and said: I do.  He accepted her… he wanted her …

_ Emilia, Do you take this man?

She pressed Kit’s hand and told her words without any doubt.

_ I do.

She felt tears in her eyes but she controlled herself. Finally he was hers and she was his…..

He took her ring and looked at their families and friends.

_ With this ring, I give my heart and soul to her and I promise from this day forward she would not walk alone. My heart will be her shelter and my arms will be her home.

This man ….. He was perfect for her…. He was more that of what she deserved.

He put the ring in her finger and then he pressed his lips to her….

 

 

 

 

………………………

 

 

_ Kit!

She screamed his name as she woke up. Cold sweat was on her body and her whole body was trembling.

It was just a dream …. A dream of a happy life with her love …. Tomorrow was his wedding and she was just a guest ….

She stood and drunk a glass of water then she closed her eyes and wished everything was real… that was all she wanted.

_“ 1… 2 … 3…. Please…. “_

 

And then …

 

Knock …

Knock …


End file.
